creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Arquebus Zimmer
Sometimes referred to by Killer and Sass as "Slow Burn" and once as "Rimmer", but never by the nickname he wants to be called by - "Simmer" (which Killer outright tells him is stupid), Arquebus Zimmer is the de facto head of The Organization. He serves as the primary antagonist and final boss of the 2016 Lunatic Entertainment video game, Killer & Sass. Appearance Personality Abilities Smolder During Killer's initial escape with Sass, the catwalk Arquebus is chasing the two upon collapses and drops him directly into an open vat of Genesis Gel. He appears to drown but appears again at the end of the level. Cornered by the slippery menace, the duo proceed to light him on fire: It turns out that the ignition works like a coal mine fire and he will slowly burn for a long while before finally succumbing to the death. When it is brought up upon his illustrious return, he insists the process would take, "at least 6 or 7 games worth of events before you can expect to be rid of me!" Extra explosions and fires do not seem to hasten or impede the burning process any and over time he begins to look more and more as if his skin is carbonated embers, while his eyes begin to glow like fire. Generation The Genesis Gel seeped into Arquebus' pores and completely saturated him, transforming him into the Creation-Element Agent. He can now snap his fingers and make almost anything a reality; he can make alter the layout of areas or create minions out of thin air (or thick stone, if he prefers), but he is unable to outright kill a being already in existence that does not accept the death (which is why he can't just snap his fingers and eliminate Killer or Sass once and for all). Relationships Killer & Sass Arquebus does not have a good relationship with either agents Killer or Sass, who decided to quit The Organization one day. He tried to have them executed for their betrayal but failed to succeed in doing so, leading to an intense rivalry between the three. Killer is unable to comprehend why Zimmer is the creation element agent and not the fire element as he is, after all, literally on fire. Sass, on the other hand, just enjoys mocking him. Nigel Howdah Nigel is crazy, there is no doubt about that. However, he believes himself to be contractually obligated in aiding Arquebus at any turn due to Arquebus sponsoring one of his big game hunts years ago. Background History The Organization Current Staff No Image.png|Astrid Snipes (Space Agent) No Image.png|Flint Locke (Ki Agent) No Image.png|Garrucha "Mouse" Derringer (Lightning Agent) No Image.png|Magnum Punch-5 (Ice Agent) No Image.png|Magnum Punch-16 (Ice Agent) No Image.png|Nigel Howdah, M.D. (Earth Agent) No Image.png|Tanegashima Hinawaju (Light Agent) No Image.png|The Desert Eagle (Nature Agent) No Image.png|''Unspecified Agent'' No Image.png|''Unspecified Agent'' Ex-Agents No Image.png|Pellet "Killer" Eihrsoffte (Air Agent) No Image.png|Magnum Punch (Deceased) No Image.png|Zuipah "Sass" Sokkeur (Water Agent) Trivia *Arquebus was created on 2/13/2015. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Killer & Sass Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Needs Pictures